


夜晚是属于他们的

by pikapikapikachu



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom! Jason Todd Top!Bruce Wayne Top!Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne/Jason Todd - Freeform, Damian Wayne/Jason Todd - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikapikapikachu/pseuds/pikapikapikachu
Summary: 主要是damian的思考，对于他父亲与红头罩的不正常关系的思考，有一次damian看到了，然后他开启了一扇大门。里面的人物关系都不正常！有强制描写，性想象，醉酒行为，以及轻微的黑桶暗示（只有一句）。PS：damian在最后设定是成年了，所以没有未成年性行为 ：）
Kudos: 83





	夜晚是属于他们的

达米安知道他生理上的父亲收养了三个儿子，也就是说，他有三个名义上的哥哥，他们都担任过罗宾，或长或短。但是这没什么值得关注的，毕竟他才是现任罗宾，也是蝙蝠侠的亲生血肉。

所以他现在只是好奇。

而且现任罗宾在深夜跟踪蝙蝠侠和红头罩的行踪并没什么大不了的，好吧，不得不说他现在的心情是好奇居多，另一方面，他还真担心从不杀人的蝙蝠侠会不会在暴怒中了结红头罩的性命。

事情的起因是在刚刚的夜巡中，蝙蝠侠看到某个该死的电视新闻里正报道说红头罩毫不犹豫地给了一个人贩子一枪——响亮的枪声。然后他就临时叫停了夜巡，让罗宾独自回蝙蝠洞里，自己则转身甩出勾锁离去。

达米安在心里其实更赞同红头罩的做法，没办法，他不是蝙蝠侠，他没有什么“不杀人”的底线。他的成长环境里就没有禁止杀人这一条例，在刺客联盟里讲究仁慈？是个好玩笑。

唯一阻止他这么做的只是因为他答应了蝙蝠侠，他的父亲兼哥谭的守护者不再杀人，因为他知道这是蝙蝠的底线，也是蝙蝠家所有人默认的底线。

现在有人打破了它。

即使蝙蝠再怎么压抑情绪，他也能听出离去前布鲁斯语气中的隐隐狂怒。

他会怎么做？

去抓住罪魁祸首红头罩，然后把他丢进阿卡姆？

不，达米安不这么想，他不得不承认，这个唯一因公殉职的罗宾在父亲心中占有特殊的地位。据他调查了解，在小丑成功谋杀了第二只知更鸟后，布鲁斯从内到外都变了。当时整个哥谭的罪犯都笃定蝙蝠侠一定会杀了小丑报仇雪恨，甚至很多和小丑有关联的人都搬出了哥谭唯恐蝙蝠的怒火会波及到自己。

但是，他没有。

没有以血换血，没有以牙还牙，蝙蝠侠在众目睽睽下依旧没有踏出那道线，哪怕所有人都以为他会那么做。

——“我甚至都做了些准备，但是我很庆幸老爷没有那么做。”当达米安问起时，阿尔弗雷德正慢条斯理地擦拭餐盘，他这样回答道。

为什么会庆幸？达米安不解，可当他还想继续问下去的时候，布鲁斯打着哈欠慢慢从楼梯上走下来，于是他和老管家不约而同地换了个话题。

没错，杰森陶德以及红头罩这个名字在韦恩庄园是如果可以就尽量不提的话题，连同二楼走廊尽头的那个常年上锁的卧室和蝙蝠洞里陈列的那套制服一样。鉴于达米安那时还算初来乍到，面对新环境遵守条律才是聪明人的做法。

但是现在，那个最好不要提起的人践踏了蝙蝠侠定下的不可践踏的底线。

会发生什么？

反正发生什么也不应该是现在这样，达米安躲在一条街外的阴影处，看着他们挤在哥谭某个狭小不知名且肮脏混乱的小巷里做爱。

或者换个词是交媾，无论哪一个达米安都不想用在他的父亲和他名义上的二哥身上。路灯只堪堪照明小巷的一角，蝙蝠侠背对着他，杰森摘掉了他那品味堪忧的桶状面罩，露出红得不正常的脸，下巴搁在布鲁斯肩膀上，随着身前人的动作一次又一次地撞在背后的砖瓦墙上。

达米安悄悄地更靠近了些，拜他受过的训练所赐，只要他想，还是可以在蝙蝠侠眼皮子底下隐匿身形的，更何况面前这两人都不像是能全心全意警惕周围环境的样子。

性爱会降低警惕度，这是达米安得出的第一个结论。这次他绕远路来到了他们的另一边，这里看不到两人的身影，但是能更清楚的窃听对话。在他看来，只有野性未褪的动物才会让情欲接管大脑，在不恰当的时机和地点发情，但是如今他却见到了在他心中最接近完美的蝙蝠侠在这样一个隐隐还散发着隔天未倾倒干净的泔水酸味的地方做爱，这超出了他的认知。

达米安并不想把他的父亲和夜晚酒吧红灯区附近那些抓着妓女急不可耐提枪就干的嫖客混为一谈，红头罩也不该是那样的人，但为什么他们会做这样的事？

——“你在愤怒吗，蝙蝠？”杰森陶德在喘息中插空问道。

“你不能再这样，你大可提前告诉我……”这是布鲁斯的声音，比平时多了些急躁。

“告诉你什么？还是说……你真的认为，我会扣动扳机，让子弹射穿他的大脑，血和脑浆喷出来，就像……嗯啊……就像你刚刚射在我里面一样？”

达米安面无表情地给路对面树枝分叉计数，听到杰森陶德的回答他轻轻地皱起鼻尖。

非常的，愚蠢。除了激怒布鲁斯以外根本毫无用途，或者说杰森陶德的目的就在于激怒他，可是这有什么用呢？果然布鲁斯从喉咙深处发出一声低吼，随即肉体撞击发出的声音变得又急又大，达米安之后就没有再次听到杰森说出什么完整的句子，其实他大可抓着布鲁斯的肩膀，推阻他的胸口，求他慢一点，告诉他这样弄痛他了，但是杰森没有，好像弄成这样双方都无法继续交谈的局面才是他真正想要的一样。交谈是为了不再继续交谈，很好。

逞一时之快，达米安在心中给他二哥标上这样的标签。容易被激怒，这是给蝙蝠侠的，但是考虑他一直以来的所作所为，达米安又在后面加了一个小小的问号。

然后布鲁斯又一次射在杰森里面，之后达米安听声音判断他们在接吻，接吻的目的不在于接吻，也不像是温存，最大作用是堵住杰森的嘴让他别再继续吐出些什么让人恼火的俏皮话来。达米安私以为布鲁斯的做法十分正确，这样对两人都好。

然后达米安又听见了一阵动静，大概是杰森抓住时机狠狠地反咬了布鲁斯一口，两人得以分出嘴说话。布鲁斯倒吸一口凉气，直截了当地问道：“你最近的安全屋在哪？”

“认真的？你还要再来？”

“我无所谓，除非你想在街上光着屁股走。”

“什么——草你的老蝙蝠！我的裤子！”

“不许说脏话。”布鲁斯低声警告道，这次用的是蝙蝠侠的声线。

然后是一片沉默，达米安可以想象杰森咬牙切齿地瞪着布鲁斯，五秒钟后他妥协了，布鲁斯随即甩出勾锁，直接抱着他原地离去，在月光下达米安只能看见蝙蝠侠的轮廓，宽大的披风遮挡住了他怀中的没有完整裤子可穿的红头罩。

达米安不急着走，他站的位置并没有得到蝙蝠侠的任何关注，而且看样子今晚布鲁斯是不会回去的了，所以他需要做的，只是花点时间翻窗户躺回床上，第二天再装作无事发生好好享用阿福准备的早餐，没有人知道他昨晚去了哪里，又看到了什么。

或许第二天清晨布鲁斯会用随便拿一个女人的名字或是某处的一个小小的抢劫案来搪塞阿尔弗雷德的随口一问，然后相安无事地度过几周几个月，用不了多久所有人都会把这件事从脑海里遗忘，从某种意义上讲，布鲁斯和杰森就不曾如此急不可耐地在某天夜里跑到户外享受这场激烈性爱。

达米安不知道过去是否也有如此事件发生，或者只不过是无人知晓罢了，但是这次不会再那么轻描淡写地抹去，至少在达米安这里是永远都会记得。达米安靠在墙面上，一圈又一圈不停地按摩太阳穴，他刚才其实做好了迎面撞上布鲁斯两人的准备，甚至连开场白他都想好了，只是直到布鲁斯带着杰森如此干脆地离开后他才发现自己设想的种种理论都不合适。

所以他今晚不久前独自回到蝙蝠洞，在潘尼沃斯的面前装作提前上床乖乖睡觉，其实悄悄追踪出来，目睹这一切直到结束，他得到了什么结论呢？达米安站在原地把刚才的所见所闻梳理了一遍又一遍，事实只能告诉自己他好像恍然推开了一扇虚掩的石门。

直到第二天，迪克和提姆带着各种借口回家，连带着长期在外未归的史蒂芬妮都明里暗里地试探布鲁斯的口风，果然他们都从各种渠道得知杰森做了什么。

达米安不清楚布鲁斯是如何回应他们的，他只记得事后迪克给他的说法是杰森这么做是为了潜入，为了方便接近黑面具，他没有破坏那条底线。达米安还记得当时迪克的表情，那种长出了一口气的轻松，达米安冲他点点头，转头心里却忍不住想象如果有一天所有人知道了真相后会是什么表情。

也许是什么神秘力量作祟，达米安没想到他能如此之快的和杰森陶德独处，杰森看起来似乎特别兴奋，一点也看不出任何被留在后方当替补人员的不耐烦，他关闭通讯，转身朝达米安宣布，“所以按命令来，你得和我待一块，蝙蝠崽子。”

“别这么叫我。”达米安反驳道，他可以猜到其他人知道这个称呼后的反应，特别是年龄和他最接近的提姆，他绝对会拿这个大肆嘲笑。

“好的。”杰森看上去一点也没有听话的样子，他顺手从书柜上抽出一本书，一屁股陷进沙发里，长期无人的临时据点的沙发皮因他的动作浮起一层陈旧薄灰。

蝙蝠侠命令他们守在这个旧据点里，什么也不做，只是守着。达米安对于这条命令报以不耐的弹舌，他知道蝙蝠是怎么考虑的，他是这个行动里年龄最小的，接受蝙蝠侠的训练时间最短的，不稳定程度跟现在正呆在他身边的这家伙差不多。

达米安转身挑了一把椅子坐下，抱着胳膊胡思乱想，对面的杰森抱着书看得津津有味。

“好看吗？”

杰森用手指摩挲书页，阅读的空隙中看了达米安一眼，完全忽视他话语中隐含的挑衅，“嗯，我喜欢这本书，这点无论我翻看它几百遍都不会改变。”

“是吗？它会感到很荣幸的。”

杰森又翻过一页，细细阅读上面的单词，抽空回答他，“放轻松点，年轻人。”

达米安不理解杰森哪来的底气说他年轻人，看在他现在才19不到，而且在几个月前还被达米安撞到与布鲁斯做爱，“你看上去可不像是他的士兵。”达米安知道杰森会懂那个“他”是谁。

“可我在很久之前就成为一名士兵了。”

那你现在还算是他的士兵吗？又或许有更多的关系？达米安突然开始期待杰森会如何回答这些，只是他没问出口。

对面的杰森没注意到达米安过分的审视，他以为他们正在谈的是别的什么，眼看着气氛不适合阅读，干脆合起书本，对达米安道：“你还穿着这身制服，那就证明你是被他认可的。所以你不必再像个小姑娘似的担心他的看法，我向你保证，他这么做是为了保证你的安全。”

达米安讨厌他装作游刃有余，伪装得像个正常人家的兄长给小弟缓和家庭关系，正常人家？不可能是蝙蝠家，正常人也不会和自己的养父做爱。但是他将错就错，因为在某些不得不承认的地方，杰森说对了。

“所以你也向他保证了？”

“是啊。”杰森朝他眨了眨眼，笑道：“有时候兼职个保镖，负责韦恩总裁宝贝儿子安全，挣点外快什么的。”

“那价钱如何，能让你选择背叛黑面具吗？”

杰森认为达米安只是不信任他，“很多……你知道韦恩集团很有钱，而且他是个慷慨的老板——呃，他告诉你了？”

“如果你说的是在黑面具那个阳痿那边玩碟中谍的话，是的，迪克告诉我的。”达米安把‘阳痿’两个字说得很重，告诉我陶德，你在跟黑面具搞吗？知道他硬不起来你有感到失望吗？

“哦喔——你知道的可真不少”杰森摸摸鼻子，道：“我都做好和大蓝鸟见面先打一架的准备了呢。”

在这一刻，达米安突然有一种冲动，他想冲着这嘴唇狠狠咬下去，就像他的父亲做的那样，不为别的，只为惩罚这张总是吐出恼人俏皮话的嘴。  
杰森突然坐直身子，认真倾听蝙蝠侠在那边传来的信息，之后他翘起唇角，笑得像是只得到主人爱抚的猫，“瞧，现在我们有活干了。”

达米安知道自己错过了一次机会。

*圣诞之夜*  
今年的圣诞之夜不再是韦恩一家独享的电影之夜，提姆因为数不清的文件忙得脚后跟踢后脑勺，迪克和芭芭拉随便扯了个借口分别先后出门，不过明眼人都知道他俩在约会。布鲁斯在庄园办了一次外交性质浓厚的慈善晚会，并且带着杰森和达米安：“你知道他们都挽着各自的妻子出席的，而我今年不想找女伴，所以我的儿子和养子必须要跟着我撑场面。”

话是这么说，达米安注意到，在宴会发展到尾声阶段，晚会主人连同他的养子失踪了。

杰森浑身不自在，这是他第一次在韦恩家里做这个，一想到门口随便路过的阿尔弗雷德或者是哪个参加宴会的人都有可能发现他正和谁躺在床上吻成一团，杰森本能觉得不妙。

“我要回去了。”

杰森仰起头，把他和布鲁斯之间的距离拉开一些，好让自己不要再沉浸在蓝色眼睛里——这他妈没什么用，杰森想到，布鲁斯的眼睛为什么他妈的这么好看。

于是他又一次亲了上去，虔诚地吻在那双草他妈的好看的眼睛上。睫毛扫过嘴唇的感觉真棒，杰森一小部分的理智如此说道，另一半理智反驳说，你喝醉了。

布鲁斯被他弄得痒痒，于是他抓着杰森后脑勺上毛茸茸的头发，像提一只过分热情的小狗一样把他提起来，他有些好笑地看着还想继续索吻的杰森，扬起下巴“你喝醉了。”

“你他妈的胡说我才没有。”

布鲁斯对于杰森说脏话的回应是抬手在他臀上来了一巴掌，没存储多少脂肪的屁股看起来不怎么丰满，但是手感意外的不错。

“我要回去了。”

“也许吧，但你看上去可不像是能自己回去的样子。”

为了证明自己，杰森趴在布鲁斯胸膛上，抬起头，努力瞪大眼睛，想通过坚毅的眼神告诉布鲁斯他现在非常清醒。

然后不出三秒，杰森吃吃地笑起来，凑上去追逐布鲁斯的嘴唇，用唱诗的语调赞美道：“老家伙你可真是该死的帅——你为什么又打我？！”

面对杰森的控诉布鲁斯慢吞吞的解释道，“因为你说脏话了，而且你甚至无法聚焦看我。”

当他回应杰森的吻的时候，年轻人猛地坐起身来，布鲁斯连忙扶住他以防杰森一头撞到床头柜上去，等杰森摇摇晃晃的用屁股坐在布鲁斯身上后，宣布道：“我要走！你总是打我……打我的屁股，因为，一些莫须有的理由。”

布鲁斯被杰森的体重压得不轻，于是无奈的躺着看他要说些什么，他两手一边一个，毫无内疚地继续揉捏身上人的屁股。

“说脏话可不是莫须有的理由。”

“嗯……那你可以，可以吻我啊。不用总是限制、嗝、限制我。”杰森绞尽脑汁想出另一个主意。

布鲁斯的笑容停顿了一瞬：“你认为亲吻是惩罚吗？”

“不，一点也不，我向上帝发誓。”

“你看，说脏话是要惩罚的，只有乖孩子才会得到奖励。”

“哦，有道理……谁在揉我的屁股？！哦哦，是你，你能不能……把手从我屁股上拿开？”杰森不安地挪动身体。

“不行，那样你会摔倒的。”

“我不会。我保证……”

布鲁斯松开了手，不过在那之前他握着杰森的腰不重不轻地推了一把，于是杰森挣扎着摔在床垫上，还弹了一下。布鲁斯跟着压过去，语气里隐藏着些得意也有无辜：“看，你摔倒了。”

而此时杰森的大脑已经被酒精侵蚀的差不多了，所以他也没发现刚刚布鲁斯的小动作。经历了一番激烈思考——布鲁斯怀疑杰森应该只是在发呆——后，杰森还是小声说道：“我还是觉得我得回去。”

“为什么。”布鲁斯很好奇，跟着压低了声音，两人像是躲在衣柜里说悄悄话。

“彼得还在床上等我呢。”

“……谁是彼得？”布鲁斯知道杰森的中间名是彼得。

“我的朋友。”

“你是怎么和彼得做的朋友？”

“你送给我的呀，记得吗？他是全世界最好的小熊。”

布鲁斯有点印象了，之前他和杰森去他的安全屋里的时候，确实在亲吻和互相给对方脱衣服的间隙里瞥见床头摆放着一只脏兮兮灰扑扑的玩具熊，布鲁斯一直想问他为什么会收着这么一个玩具，现在他知道了，只不过他只是模模糊糊记得点他确实送过杰森一只小熊玩具。

什么时候的事？大概是他刚开始收养杰森的时候？

布鲁斯揉了揉杰森的头发，得知自己的随手之劳被人铭记总是让人高兴，他对杰森承诺道：“我会给你买更多的。”谁知道杰森听完后睁大了眼睛，大声质问道：“你要把彼得送走吗？你这个……”

布鲁斯挑眉道：“你现在不怕有人听见咯。”

杰森瑟缩了一下，像是一下子被谁捂住了嘴，过了一会，等他判断没人听见他刚刚的叫喊后，小声地补充道，“你这个蛇蝎美女。”

莫名被冠以“美女”称号的布鲁斯好气又好笑地看着杰森，终于妥协了，“好吧，如果你非要回去的话。”

杰森赶紧坐起来，头脑好像还是晕乎乎的样子，他注意到布鲁斯正在穿衣服，他动作快得好像是他突然就醒酒了一样：“我自己就可以回去，你继续睡吧。”

然后率先跑了出去，还不忘关门。

达米安在楼梯口捕捉到了杰森，后者低着头拽着衣角整理，但是好像怎么都无法使它摆平。当然不合身了，达米安缓缓顺楼梯走下，居高临下地盯着杰森衣领处露出一截脖颈上的吻痕，因为他穿的是布鲁斯的衣服。

达米安留神听了一会，二楼那扇紧闭的房门并没有打开的意思，其余人都在大厅里，享受探戈，没人注意到侧门这里。于是他走过去，直接伸手替他解开上面的扣子，然后把它们放到正确的地方去。

“哦，谢谢你，达米安。”

达米安从鼻子里发出一声气音权当是回答，解开几颗扣子后他都看到杰森胸前留下的指痕了，清晰地像是狮王在领土上留下的示威印记。达米安替他穿好衬衫，抚平上面的褶皱。

然后，达米安借着比杰森站位高那么几层楼梯的高度优势，无比自然的，咬住了那双唇。肉感极佳的下唇被两排白森森的尖牙叼住。没什么特别的，达米安边尝边做出结论，除了有点想把它们撕扯下来吞吃入腹的冲动。

他又舔了舔，终于放开，出乎他意料的是杰森对此依旧没什么反应，他的大脑还没从酒精的控制离走出来，依旧困惑地望着他。达米安有些失望，他设想过杰森的拳头击打在面部的感觉，以及那之后豹子般被激怒的眼神。但是这些统统都没有，杰森现在就是只懵懵的兔子，搞不清楚状况。对达米安鼓起勇气小心翼翼对他做出的事无动于衷的兔子，达米安知道他不应该埋怨杰森，但是他感觉他被杰森忽视了，正如同每次杰森的视线穿过他落在他父亲身上一样。

达米安兜里的手机震动了一下，他拿出来一看，是条短信，署名布鲁斯韦恩：

【如果你能找到杰森的话，拜托送他回家，酒精会使他走路不稳，我亲爱的儿子。】

这条短信让他全身的血液都凉了下来，达米安抬头，那扇藏在阴影里的房门，依旧安静地像是从来没有打开过一般。

房内的探戈进行到了交换舞伴的第一段音乐。

杰森离这里最近的一个安全屋说远不远，说近不近，看在杰森仿佛下一秒就能睡在路中央的德行，达米安明智地叫了一辆出租车，司机从后视镜看着一副贵公子打扮的达米安搂着衣衫不整且不省人事的杰森，自动脑补了点社会高层的那点权色交易。

从司机脸上表情达米安就知道他把自己和杰森想象成了什么不堪的关系，不得不说，因为泡过拉萨路池的关系，再加上杰森本身的资质不差，闭上眼睛后五官柔和，看上去比实际年龄小了不少，确实有被包养的资本。

达米安坐在后座上，思考事情。布鲁斯是什么时候和他搞上的？是在他还穿着罗宾制服的时候吗？在某次夜巡归来的路上，气鼓鼓的知更鸟不服命令，被蝙蝠侠摁在自动驾驶的蝙蝠车里狠狠艹遍了半个哥谭？还是在他死而复生的某天夜里，化身为红头罩回归的野猫急不可耐地摇晃着屁股央求哥谭的伟大守护者把他就地正法？

达米安意识到无论是哪一种于他而言都是陌生的，他只能想象，用贫瘠的想象力勾勒那个时期他没见过的，陌生的杰森。张开的口中伸出的猩红舌尖，莹绿色的瞳孔在车灯前狡黠的光，蜜色的肌肤被手指勒出的阴影，上面或是光洁无暇，或是留有子弹近距离擦过的灼伤。

布鲁斯被诱惑了，达米安想着，他的父亲在这里被引入了歧途，而他也将步入后尘，达米安不想拒绝杰森，他自愿追随父亲，哥谭的传奇，他会的，这是命中注定的事。

达米安低头看杰森，刘海软软的趴在额前，连带着睫毛都像是猫毛一般柔软，达米安曾经养过一只，雪白的肚皮会在睡梦中向他亮出，喉咙里发出呼噜噜的声音，达米安记得那种手感。虽然还没来得及给她起名字，因为她在被收养的第二天夜里就逃走了。

为什么要勾引布鲁斯呢？达米安咬住口腔内部的软肉，叹息道，婊子。

下车后达米安扶着杰森上楼，好在他身体素质好，在楼梯间里，杰森不仅使不上力气还嘟囔个不停，达米安一句也听不懂，也许他能听懂几句，只不过他知道那些呓语与他无关，所以懒得听罢了。

从兜里摸出钥匙，拖人进屋，关门落锁，然后进卧室，熟练地像是做过无数遍，达米安突然想到，也许布鲁斯也曾经做过同样的流程，只不过比他多一项，他会和杰森吻得如胶似漆，还空出一只手四处揉捏那些手感极佳的肌肉。

等杰森到卧室后总算清醒了些，达米安跟在后面看他旁若无人般一一跟家具打招呼，还没忘记床头那只脏兮兮丑的不行的玩具熊，它叫彼得，看来醉酒的杰森咬字还挺清晰的。

等杰森真正坐在床上后，他才慢慢把视线放回达米安身上，眨了几下眼才聚上了焦。

“你不走吗？”

达米安抱着手臂背倚着门，面对这句明显是逐客令的话视而不见，微抬下巴高傲的像是他才是这间房子的主人。

杰森也被他弄混了，于是他笑着建议：“那要不要来做爱，布鲁～韦恩。”

杰森打了个嗝，身上还带着酒气，整个人看上去傻乎乎的，一点没有那曾经把蝙蝠侠耍的团团转的样子。达米安对他的提议摇了摇头，冷淡地拒绝了，因为他并没有硬，甚至都比不上晨勃时无意识地时候有兴致。

蝙蝠家的人都知道，达米安不会做他认为没有意义的事，他有自己的一套思路。即使他认定某样东西属于他，也只会在他兴致来了才会真正去取。这是“达米安理论”，发现者是蝙蝠家成员，实践者是达米安。

所以达米安命令道：“洗澡去，陶德。”

杰森出乎意料地听话，他老老实实地去洗澡，并且没有发生醉酒溺水事件，一切都很正常，直到他回到卧室，被守在里面的达米安抓住，整个人被压在床上。

“你在做什么？你以为你在做什么，达米安？”杰森酒吓醒了一半，现在他全身的刺都耸了起来，面对达米安就像一只龇牙咧嘴时刻准备进攻的野猫，好在达米安在收服小动物方面非常有自信，他总是能几下就安抚好他们。

“所以现在我终于是达米安了对吗？那我问你，你以为布鲁斯在做什么？”达米安的反问扯住了杰森的动作。

“什么意思……”这事和布鲁斯有什么关系？

“你真的认为——”达米安勾唇笑道：“这事在他的掌控之外吗？”

很好，他画出了一个陷阱，现在杰森正在慢慢走进去。他看上去相当困惑，但又极力掩饰，他做的不错，只可惜达米安用招阴险——他知道布鲁斯对杰森有绝对掌控力。尽管达米安不认同这个，但是他不介意使用它来达到自己的目的。

达米安在恰当的时机继续开口：“但是有一件事偏离了他预设的轨道，你对他陷得太深了*（注1），陶德。我想他并没有厌倦的意思，可他不希望你同时离他太远。”

他在最后两个单词上故意放轻，同时用手掌盖住杰森喉结处的一道细长疤痕，并没有遭到反抗。果然在蛊惑中杰森颤抖着唇无声的重复。

我在远离布鲁斯吗？他想，这怎么可……

但是他面对达米安那一双平静的双眼，里面没有一丝一毫玩笑的意味，那就是布鲁斯的眼睛，总是冷静、观察、评判，以及总是对他失望。

达米安紧贴着他的耳朵，炙热潮湿的气息随即包围了他：“回到我们身边，不要让自己失控，你能做到吗？”

不要失控，不要失控，不要让拉萨路池影响你，你能做到吗？  
保持冷静，保持清醒，不要推开我们，回到我们身边，你能做到吗？

杰森被笼罩在达米安身下，他都没发现蝙蝠崽子已经长这么高大了，浑身上下透露着年轻雄性的蓬勃野性，或许下一次他不睁眼都无法辨别他和布鲁斯。好在他现在无比清醒，因为他面对的墙上，身后台灯打在上面的他和达米安的影子，逐渐变成了一堵长着尖耳朵的墙。

当杰森颤抖着点头时，达米安心中无悲无喜，他达到了他的目的，用了最有效的方式，只是接下来的这场性爱注定会有蝙蝠侠在场。最好的方法就是与那黑影融为一体，但是达米安选择从里面挣脱出来，去与它争夺，撕扯出属于自己的一份杰森。

他扣着杰森的后脑与他接吻，这次却没再出现那种不真实感，这不能称作是一个吻，他们像野兽一般，最先开始的是达米安，他咬痛了杰森，用痛苦把他从思想中拉出来，不管他是否会突然清醒然后逃走，并在在同时扯开他的裤子握住半勃的阴茎上下撸动。杰森呻吟了一声，毫不留情地反咬回去，两人在此流血的痛苦与愉悦中掌握了微妙的平衡。

“这是什么？”

杰森迷迷糊糊盯着天花板回味刚刚的那个吻时，达米安的声音从下方传来，他那蓝色的，酷似布鲁斯的眼睛危险地眯着，指尖流连在杰森的左大腿根部。

那是一个蝙蝠烙印，有一段时间了，它摸上去与周围的皮肤只有些细微的区别，达米安想分清它们，杰森被他不停的动作刺激的扭腰想逃。达米安一把摁住他的腰，“他亲手做的？”

杰森顿了一下，然后点头。

达米安其实并不是那么需要回答，毕竟那个图案就已经说明了不是吗？他的手指箍在杰森的大腿上，顺势将它们向前压，直到膝盖与肩膀会合，期间受挤压而微微隆起的皮下脂肪的触感棒极了。杰森从来都不是靠柔韧性取胜的，从他皱起的眉毛就可以说明这点。

但是他什么也没说。

达米安这才慢条斯理得继续之前的动作，他确实擅长这个，因为杰森又发出了那种轻而急促的喘息，他忍不住挺起腰身，追随那若即若离的快乐。年轻者发出嘘的声音，谴责年长者的急促，这让杰森犹豫了，但是马上达米安满足了他，修长的四指逐渐握紧，拇指指腹的茧子狠狠地擦过阴茎的铃口，那瞬间他的大腿根肌肉绷紧出漂亮的弧度，只可惜被人硬生生打断了。杰森睁眼刚好看见达米安给他的阴茎根部系完一个漂亮的扣结。

杰森刚要张口开骂就被达米安趁机插进三根手指无情地搅动，口腔被塞得满满当当，柔软的舌头和敏感的黏膜被如此粗鲁地对待，来不及咽下的唾液从嘴角渐渐渗出，双唇想要合拢，他想用牙齿狠狠咬断作乱的手指，但是达米安卡得很紧。

他已经被堵到角落里了，后脑挤着墙壁，他无处可逃。杰森从被生理泪水模糊的视野里看着达米安脸上那种探究的表情，好像他只是在做一项试验一样，一步步加深只为看他能承受多少。

在杰森窒息之前，最长的中指几乎触碰到深处的小舌前，达米安收手了。杰森被他弄得咳嗽不停，又像是要吐出来一般，然后达米安在他体内插进了两根手指。

杰森十分愤怒，缺氧导致他几乎要晕过去，他搞不懂这个小崽子到底在想什么，他警告说：“不要——我不喜欢这个。”

达米安对这个问题的反应相当有趣，语调讽刺：

“真的吗？”

然后他抽出手，换自己顶了进去。

杰森确信他在那一瞬间大脑一片空白，紧抓床单的手突然失了力气，似乎过了好久才找回自己的声音，发出压抑的呜咽。达米安的声音很惊讶：“你逆射了。”

可不是，从根部被勒住的阴茎因为充血整体涨红，只有顶部能可怜兮兮地流出一点液体，腿根无法抑制的颤抖。精液涌出却又被限制回流的冲击让他他昏了头，他并没有被限制高潮过，第一次就尝试这么刺激的，这够杰森回味一阵子了。绿色的眼睛空洞无神，整个人还没从被小自己这么多的孩子草射的事实中清醒过来，这是背德的快感和屈辱的双重打击。等他恢复感觉后，发现自己竟然不受控制地流下了两行泪。

蝙蝠崽子他妈的……这尺寸真随布鲁斯……

“嘶——你干什么蝙蝠崽……”话一出口杰森都愣了，这他妈怎么听怎么像是个被弄哭的小姑娘。

找到新乐趣的达米安抬眼，又很快的低下头去。乳首再次传来一阵刺痒，间或传来令人面红耳赤的吮吸声，自己正在被小他许多岁人的叼着乳头像是吃奶一样舔弄的事实实在是太羞耻了。

“如果你还没断奶，别找我！”

杰森慌乱地想抓着达米安的肩头推开他，却被他先一步伸手用力揉捏另一边。柔软敏感的乳头哪里受过坚硬的指甲的折磨，杰森被抽走了力气，与高潮极度相似的感觉充盈全身，只不过这次传遍了全身，伸出去的手轻飘飘地落在达米安身上，不像推拒倒像邀请。

“放轻松。”达米安凑上前去，认真地吻掉杰森眼角的泪水。“我会很温柔的，可是你喜欢粗暴一点。”

然后他退出去，把杰森翻了个个，让他保持跪趴的姿势，臀部高高扬起。杰森努力地抬头想反驳，我不喜欢……

“真的吗？布鲁斯是什么时候给你打上这个标记的呢？你确定那是你自愿的吗？它是惩罚还是奖赏？我猜那进行到最后就两者都是了。告诉我，那很痛吧。”

达米安没听杰森的回答，因为他伸手掐住了他的后颈，以一种全部掌控的姿态深入又抽出，顶弄得幅度过大导致杰森一次又一次地被撞进床垫，质量不过关的床板发出负重过载的危险的吱呀声，杰森紧咬着枕套，他在恐慌，因为达米安说的如此准确。

那是他复活后的一次，他拎着小丑去找布鲁斯让他二选一，显而易见蝙蝠侠并没有踏出他的底线，然后炸弹的引线被点燃，爆炸，他失去了意识。再次醒来他发现自己并没有被埋在砖瓦的废墟里，而是被锁在一张床上，他的眼睛被蒙住了，他看不见任何事也没有人回应他。在红头罩失踪的那半个月里，杰森被关在某个无人知晓的地方和人反复做爱，次数多到他分不清时间，甚至有错觉他生来就是躺在床上张开腿任艹的，终于有一天，那人解开了他的锁链，除了留下烙印和多到如果红头罩是女人的话早就能给强奸者生十多个孩子的精液以外，什么也没有。

杰森跌跌撞撞地回到一个自认为安全的地方，洗了一个热水澡，放弃了去找地下黑医验DNA的机会，因为杰森知道他是谁。

听他在喘息中断断续续地讲述完的达米安也知道他是谁。他甚至不知道布鲁斯做过这样的事，听完这段秘辛这让他感到……平静。他所崇拜的，近乎无所不能的父亲也曾如此剥夺一个人的所有，让他全身心的依赖自己，又恐惧自己，不受控制地痴迷自己却又吝啬给予他更多。

杰森到底是在你掌控下生长，还是在一开始就脱离你掌控之外呢？

为什么你会如此费尽心思锁住他？你看不到他一直就在这里吗？

在思考间，杰森往前动了动，想从这不留余地的性爱里逃离出去喘息片刻，达米安每一次的冲刺都让他濒临高潮，他颤抖地伸手想解开束缚他射精的结扣，却达米安毫不留情的一掌扇在臀上，声音在不大的房间里格外响亮，力道大得即使是杰森那没多少脂肪储存的臀肉也跟着泛起了肉浪。

“和我一起，拜托了？”达米安的语调可不是有能商量的余地。杰森只好点头，快感当头他除了这个也无心做别的，他的阴茎硬得涨红到发紫，杰森实在不想再来一次逆射了，只能尽力迎合他好让他快点射出来，在他的屁股里。

达米安却像是上了瘾一样，继续配合着艹干打他的臀肉，巨大的羞耻让杰森忍不住骂人却又自动噤声，多谢布鲁斯调教出来的好习惯：说了脏话就会惩罚。

达米安似乎没注意到杰森忍住了一次一时口快，他俯下身去，精壮的胸肌贴上后背，他们的频率疯狂而又一致，杰森知道他快要射出来了，他做好了准备。

在这个当口，达米安居然还有心情问话：

“我是谁？”

“我是谁？”

“告诉我，正在和你做爱的是谁？”

……

像是杰森不回答他就能一直这么问下去。后来杰森回答了他，又被嫌弃因喘息声过大听不清，终于，杰森崩溃地喊出来，像是要把这句话刻在身上；

“是你！达米安，是你……”

然后他们一起射了出来。

韦恩庄园。

“布鲁斯老爷，原来您在这，我以为您早就睡了呢。”

布鲁斯穿着睡衣站在落地窗前观察星星，他把空了的酒杯递给老管家。

阿尔弗雷德并没有马上离开。

“所有人都就寝了，我想您也该去睡觉了。顺带一问，您知道达米安少爷去哪里了吗？我在宴会后面就没再看见他。”

“他说他有事出去一下……阿福，我一直在想。”

“想什么？”

“我还能保护哥谭多久。以及如果有一天死亡降临……我们都知道那会来的，当那不可避免的一天到来，我无法掌控他了，谁来照顾他呢？他太需要我了，甚至他自己都在追随着我自毁，我不能让意外发生在我身上毁了我时还毁了他。”

阿尔弗雷德没有插话，布鲁斯的谈话似乎不止说的是哥谭……

“现在，我从没有哪次如此庆幸达米安已经长大了。是我做出的不可挽回的事……我把哥谭掌控得太严了，我想达米安会承担起这一切，但在那之前我也不会放弃。”

老管家终于出声道：“一切都会好起来的，况且达米安少爷远比我们想象的要热爱哥谭。”

“是啊，这正是令我高兴的地方。”

与此同时杰森的安全屋。

达米安躺在床上，旁边是已经熟睡的杰森，他们都很疲惫，两人挤在容纳两名成年男子显得有些拥挤的床上。达米安轻轻翻身，这样能够把杰森完全搂在怀里——如果是以前的他会有些费劲，但是现在继承了布鲁斯的身高的达米安完全可以——他轻轻叹了一口气。

他见证了布鲁斯最大的失败，然后他修正了它，用全身心参与进去的方式。飞蛾扑火从一定角度上看，具有非凡的意义，他让火焰更加光明，且旺盛。

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：蝙蝠刊629，幻象中杰森对布鲁斯说：“你太爱我了，这比你对其他人的恨来得更糟。”


End file.
